Solve for $n$ : $3 + n = -8$
Subtract $3$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 3 + n &=& -8 \\ \\ {-3} && {-3} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{3 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-8} \\ n &=& -8 {- 3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -11$